


Hot Tub Time Machine

by stylesforstiles, TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Take Me Home Tour [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hot Tub, M/M, Riding, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to swim naked. Louis wants to do other things naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Tub Time Machine

Harry was never usually excited about hotels; they were all pretty much the same, especially when you’ve seen them day in and day out for the past few months. The one they were staying in tonight however had an indoor pool. And well, Harry just really loved the water. What Harry loved even more was that they had the entire floor with the pool to themselves, which meant privacy, and which also meant at this time of night, Harry would be the only one in it. Louis had gone off somewhere to catch up with Zayn, most likely smoking with him, so Harry decided to have a swim before doing his own catching up with his favorite boy.

They hadn’t had a chance to do anything exchange a long hug and a quick kiss on the lips when they were finally reunited after their time apart, Louis having to once again suffer jet lag and sleepless nights so he could fulfill his duty as the ‘perfect boyfriend’. Though only Harry knew just how perfect he actually was. After their rushed hello they were whisked off to a private event, Harry himself not even having a chance to change from the outfit he got on the plane with, and Louis teased him mercilessly about the scarf tied into his hair, tugging on the ends every few minutes to draw exasperated noises out of him.

Louis pulled him aside before they were about to take the stage, whispering into his ear.

“Mmm, wanna tie you up to our bed in that scarf when we get home Haz. Glad I’m the only one who gets to fuck Harry the hipster”

Harry felt his insides twist, a pool of heat developing in his stomach, and really he should be used to Louis riling him up by now. But it’s been more than a few days and fuck, Louis was wearing a new vest that he must have picked up when he was at home. Harry swallowed. Fuck he looked so hot. Harry frowned, pushing him back a bit, because…too much.

“Babe, that’s not playing fair”

Louis quickly pinched his bum and bit him on the shoulder before scuttling out to the stage. He turned back around once he was out there, giving him a shrug and an innocent smile which Harry knew meant ‘and when have I ever done that?’

Harry felt a slap of a hand on his back, seeing a manically grinning Niall out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and went to take his place on stage.

So now he finally had a moment alone to relax. He swiped his key card on the door leading to the pool, stepping in and just listened for a moment. All he could hear was the hum of the lights and silence. It was perfect. He placed his towel next to the steps at the shallow end, sticking a toe in the water to test it. It wasn’t too cold, or too hot; just a calming sort of warm. Once again…perfect.

He started to walk down the steps and stopped short, looking at the room around him. _So_. He was by himself. That meant he could probably go naked if he wanted to right? The other boys weren’t much for swimming, and really it’s nothing they haven’t seen before. Now that he had that sorted, he happily pulled off his briefs – he had no idea where his regular shorts were, what with the whole crew living out of each other’s suitcases – and dove under the water hurriedly, as if he expected someone to come bursting through the door saying haha! Caught you!

He swam a few laps to make it seem like he was actually getting some exercise out of this, and then just floated on his back for a while with his eyes closed. When he was at the point where he was being lulled to sleep, he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the time, only to meet the eyes of a curious Louis, who was sitting on the side of the pool closest to him, his legs kicking back and forth in the water. His mouth quirked up at the sides, the smile reaching all the way to his eyes.

“Enjoying your naked swim there baby?”

Harry swam over to him, shaking out his hair before placing his hands on Louis’ thighs, giving them a squeeze.

“Hey, I thought you were hanging with Zayn tonight?”

Louis shrugged “We smoked for a bit, had a chat. You know Zayn though, he was out like a light shortly after. But never mind that. I have a wet and naked Harry in front of me, which is much more important”

Harry smiled wide, tilting his head up for a kiss “Your favorite kind of Harry right?”

Louis leaned down to meet him, flicking his tongue out against his bottom lip “I love all the Harry’s”

Harry sighed into the kiss, finally feeling Louis the way he wanted to; slow and languid, like they had been apart for ages and couldn’t get enough of each other, but on the other hand like they had never been apart at all, every kiss so familiar and carefully learned from years of practice.

Louis broke off first, scooting back to stand up. He undid the ties on his shorts, letting them drop to his feet, while Harry’s jaw dropped as well. Louis nodded his head, waving his hand for Harry to follow.

“Come on Haz, let’s go make use of that hot tub”

Harry watched dumbly for a moment as Louis eased himself into the steamy water, cocking an eyebrow at him. He made fast work of getting out of the pool without killing himself, because he was still Harry, and clumsy was his middle name. He carefully padded over to the hot tub and crouched down, swinging his legs into the water. He almost groaned from how good it felt.

Louis crawled over and placed himself between his legs before he could get in all the way. He ducked down, kissing softly over his hip bone. Harry sucked in a breath, dragging a hand over Louis’ damp hair. He continued down lower, sucking gently at the skin, while his other hand stroked up and down the inside of Harry’s thigh. Louis’ nose nudged his already half hard cock, causing Harry’s head to fall back.

“Shit Lou…not here”

Louis darted his tongue out, teasing at the head “Are you saying no to my mouth baby?”

Harry was finding it hard to breathe now “No, no, no, but…we can’t…fuck Lou…” Yes, Harry stopped breathing once Louis’ finally wrapped his hot little mouth around him.

He pulled off again slowly, staring up at Harry with those wicked little eyes shining a dark, lusty blue.

“Want you to ride me in here”

Harry almost came right then.

Harry slid down into the water settling himself on the seat so that now he and Louis were nose to nose.  He snaked his hand down in between them and reached for Louis’ cock, thick and hard, just waiting. By now Louis was gasping at Harry's touch, tipping his head back slightly and water was gathered in the hollow below his Adam's apple. It was so close. Harry could just...he bent his head and licked at the spot, the water warmed by the pulse that beat against Louis's skin, against Harry's tongue.

Louis gasped for a second time and shifted his body again, one hand sliding into Harry's hair, pulling at it so that the younger boy’s mouth came away from his neck, still shaped in a crooked O. Before he could close it, Louis had covered Harry's mouth with his own and his tongue was slipping, sliding against it. There was a muffled groan. Harry was fairly sure that it had been him, but he couldn't have sworn to it. His hand tightened, almost involuntarily, around Louis' cock. The older boy squirmed again, his thigh pressing against Harry's own straining hard on.

Harry let his arm drop to Lou's hip, thumb painting broad strokes across the skin. Water colour, Harry thought. Lou seemed to fold up against his hand, sliding with a little bump into the gap between Harry's legs. His lips and hands trailing up Harry’s torso, unwilling to be parted even for a second. But then he pushed on Harry’s chest, dragging his mouth away.

“God Harry, sometimes I feel like I could come just looking at your face”

Harry snickered and looked at him with love in his green eyes, “How about coming ON my face?”

Louis slapped Harry in the chest and laughed, lowering his head back down to Harry’s collarbones. “Up love, lemme sit, you’re gonna ride me remember?”

“You were serious? In here Lou? Someone could see…”

“Hush Haz, move”

Harry slowly stood and let Louis slip around him onto the concrete seat of the hot tub. Harry clambered back on to his lap, straddling him, kneeling on either side of his thighs. Louis tipped his head up to meet Harry's lips, drowning in lust as Harry's hands stroked down his chest, over the tiny hairs that narrowed in a path over his abdomen. His hand was now grazing Louis’ cock, finger tracing the vein that ran along its length.

Louis wrapped one arm around Harry's hips to keep him close while his other hand slid palm upwards under his parted legs reaching for Harry’s hole. He pushed up into it, across it, one finger pressing hard against resisting flesh, slipping backwards and then up. Harry mewled into his mouth encouraging him to push harder, aim deeper. And then he was inside Harry and it felt unreal. Hot and tight and better every time. He crooked his finger and stroked the smooth skin, Harry shuddering against him, grinding down, pushing Louis further into him, then pulling out, fucking himself on Louis’ finger.

"Haz," Louis muttered. No response, just Harry moving slowly up and down, head lolling back in pleasure.

"Harry," he tried again. Harry's eyes met his, wide, almost unseeing and he nodded in answer to the unspoken question. Louis' hands were unsteady, desperate and Harry was not much better. But soon enough Harry was rising up on his knees and Louis’ hands were busy, one holding his own cock steady, one on the curve of Harry's ass, guiding him. Louis let his boy set the pace, the slow, millimetre by millimetre entry of his cock into Harry was the kind of torture he thought he wouldn't mind being inflicted on him over and over. And then he was in, all the way in, and they both held still, balanced on the edge of a moment. But Harry was a born fidget and he could not hold it. He ground down, his cock stroking down Louis’ belly. Harry pushed up again, then sank down, changing the angle, more friction, more pleasure. Nothing in real life felt this good, better than his Haz, Louis knew that. Nothing.

Harry's cock stroked Louis’ belly again, gently reminding him of its presence. Louis was startled out of his daydream of nothing being better than HarryHarryHarry and moved his hand to take hold of his favourite toy. He stroked in time to his lover's rhythm and was rewarded by a guttural groan ripping deep from Harry’s mouth. Harry began to move faster, harder and it was all too much. Breathless, Louis tried to say something, get him to slow down before he came too soon but it was too late. Louis came hard into Harry, his whole body going rigid with it. Harry's hand slipped from Louis’ shoulder to encircle the one around his cock. Through the blackout behind his eyes, Louis could sense Harry urging him on and he pulled himself together and followed Harry's lead. Harry bent his head down, planting sloppy kisses along Louis' collarbone, sucking and licking at his neck. He rocked back and forth to the rhythm they built up together and bit down hard as he jerked upwards into their entwined hands; the liquid ghosting over Louis fingers before becoming lost in the water, churned around and around by the bubbles until nothing was left.

Harry collapsed, his head resting against Louis’ chest, their hands still entwined around his softening cock. Louis felt himself slipping out of Harry and he didn't like it. He tightened his grip around Harry's hips. It wasn't time. Not yet. Harry muttered something against his skin, his warm breath tickling the damp hairs.

“Lou, c’mon lemme off, it’s gross in here now”

“You’re such a brat Harold” Louis rolled his eyes and let Harry climb off his lap to stand.

“But you love me anyways. Don’t try to deny it. Now come on, we need to let the front know something’s wrong with the hot tub or something and they need to drain it and fix it”

“No way, I’m not going down there to tell them that, I’m going to shower, you can handle it” Louis stood up and out of the hot tub and walked over to his towel that was draped across the pool chair, securing it around his waist.

Harry reached for his own towel and grabbed his briefs off the ground and went after Louis.

“Lou, really we….” His voice trailed off as they stepped out the door of the pool area.

“Nialllllll, Hiya mate, comin in for a late night swim?” Louis’ voice completely changed.

Niall eyed them both suspiciously and nodded. “Yeh, couldn’t sleep.”

Louis grinned manically looking at Harry and Harry hoped his pleading eyes were enough to stop Louis.

“Hot tub is ace mate, you should try it”

“Thanks, I think I will. Night guys” Niall smiled at them both, walking to the edge and placing his towel down.

He sunk into the water and as the bubbles hit his skin, it was like an epiphany hit him. He jumped out of the water as fast as possible, grabbed his towel and ran out of the inclosure. As he rounded the corner, Louis and Harry were standing there waiting for him. While Louis was staring with a smirk on his face, Harry’s was hung in shame and embarrassment.

“You motherfuckers!” Niall growled taking a step forward.

Louis shrugged, grabbed Harry’s hand and took a step backwards towards the open lift.  “You keep askin for it mate, have a good night”

As Niall charged at them, the lift doors closed taking Harry and Louis back to their rooms. It was a good night. 


End file.
